Chaos
by anon1126
Summary: A sequel to 'insatiable' continuing season 3. Martin x OC Please R and R
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we headed next?" Lacy asked as she walked on to the bridge where the rest of the team was already looking over a map of anachronisms.

Martin looked back at her, a small grin crossing over his lips as he looked at her.

"I think we should go check out the Titanic," Ray asserted, his beaming smile covering his face.

Martin cleared his throat, "I will not step foot on that ship. The man that built it should be shot."

"Damn Martin," Sara replied, "I think we should take a journey to the circus. That seems like it could be a nice break."

"Not if there are any clowns," Rory and Lacy said at the same time.

Sara frowned, "Let's gear up for a time jump, kids."

The team made their way to their seats as Sara plotted their course for the past. Martin reached over for Lacy's hand once they were settled. She grabbed it and gave it a squeeze before the Waverider made the jump.

The ship made its landing in the appropriate time period and Lacy leaned over in her seat, throwing up onto the bridge floor.

Martin took off his buckle and leaned over to check on her, "Are you alright, Ms. Flanagan?"

The rest of the team stood, also concerned as Lacy lost the entire contents of her stomach.

She finally finished and sat back up, looking at all the worried faces around us, "I'm fine, guys. Just a reaction to time travel. Let's go get in our time period appropriate gear," she changed the subject before addressing Gideon, "Can you clean that up? I'm so sorry."

"Of course, Ms. Flanagan," Gideon replied, "Would you like me to give you a check up?"

"No, thank you," Lacy replied, "I'm sure it was just the time travel. Martin, will you stop looking at me like I'm going to die?"

"I'm merely concerned," he replied, "You've never reacted to the time travel like that, even when we first began our journey."

Lacy shrugged, "It happens. Let's go get ready," she offered, "You can hold my hand if that'll make you feel better."

Marin nodded with a smile as he took a hold of her hand and they walked to the wardrobe room to blend into 1870. Gideon chose a navy blue dress of the time with a lovely hat to cover her curls.

Martin stood, in his own gear, "You look beautiful but almost more so then you ever have," he added confused, slightly.

Lacy raised a brow, "I suppose we should keep these outfits around for a little role play if this is the look that gets you going," she teased, walking up to him and placing her hand on the lowest button of his vest. She smiled as he shuddered at her touch.

"How do you still have the effect on me after all the many times we've been together?" he asked with a small smile.

Lacy didn't respond as they rejoined the team and walked down to the ground to get a look at the circus to find out what caused this time period to show up on the map of anachronisms.

After some recon, the team located a saber tooth tiger on the premises but they weren't able to get it on the first try.

Nate walked up to Lacy and Martin before the team made their way back to the ship, "We're gonna get a drink, do you two want to join?" he knew Martin would never agree but Lacy was always up for fun.

Lacy almost nodded before she looked back at Martin, "I'm gonna skip this time, thanks guys. I probably should sleep after that episode earlier. Have a drink for me?" she smiled.

Nate nodded, "Of course."

Lacy went back to the ship with Martin where she followed him into his him, still in their 1870's garb, "So Professor, do you want to try to take this off of me?"

Martin turned back and gave her a small smile, "I would love nothing more but unfortunately, I believe you should rest. I would really love to know why you were ill," he added.

Lacy frowned as she put her lips into a pout, "Can I crash in here with you?"

Martin nodded as he climbed onto his bed and gestured for her to join. She walked over and climbed in next to him, he wrapped his arms around her and they quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The team managed to handle their saber tooth tiger issue before they ran into another problem a few days later. They received a distress call from someone in 2042 after Amaya chose to stay on board the ship.

Lacy continued to have random bouts of sickness but she kept it hidden which mean taking many breaks from her friends. She had figured out what had caused it but she did not want anyone else to know.

Early one morning, Lacy walked into the kitchen, hoping for silence and a cup of coffee, but she found Nate there and a strong smell of bacon.

"Morning," he said in a chipper tone.

Lacy swallowed her nausea as she got her coffee and sat down across from him, the bacon giving her mixed emotions of hunger and illness, "Hey Nate, do you think I could have a slice of your bacon?" she asked with a smile.

He gladly passed one to her and she looked at it for a few moments before moving it closer to her lips as Martin walked in.

"Martin, do you know where the term bringing in the bacon comes from?" Nate asked.

Martin leaned down by Lacy and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Good morning, stranger and Nate, I'm sure you're going to tell me," he said with a sigh as he too sat down. He was planning to read but he became distracted by the way Lacy was acting with her food.

"I don't have to if you're not interested," Nate pouted as he looked back down at his food.

Martin continued watching Lacy as she pulled the bacon to her lips and pulled it away again, "Dear, are you actually going to eat that?"

"Maybe," she said with a frown as she placed it back on Nate's plate and looked up before she was planning to leave. "Was Amaya on the ceiling this whole time?"

Martin and Nate looked up and saw Amaya asleep, she'd summoned the form of a spider.

"Amaya!" Nate yelled and before Martin could warn him, she woke and landed on the table below.

"I summoned a spider in my nightmares," she said, stunned, "It's getting worse."

"Amaya, what can we do?" Lacy asked, distracted by the moment.

"I believe I should take you to the medbay and we should begin there," Martin suggested as he reached for her arm.

"This isn't a scientific problem," she answered.

"Go with him and I'll look for another way," Nate promised while Lacy nodded in agreement as she began to feel a familiar sickness in the pitt of her gut.

"Come get with me if you have an idea," Lacy added, "I'm game to help in anyway I can."

Nate nodded as Martin took Amaya and they parted ways.

Lacy laid down in her bed for as long as she could before Nate walked through her doors. "I found a tea from Amaya's people that should help and Gideon says it might help you for a few hours anyway."

"What makes you think I need help?" Lacy asked.

Nate rolled his eyes, "If you think you're hiding your secret then you are kidding yourself. The Professor may be the only one who doesn't see what's really going on. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret. Want a drink?" he asked, passing her the tea.

Lacy shook her head as she took it and drank it in one sip, "Here's to a few hours of relief."

Nate smiled as he disappeared and Lacy laid back down on her bed and closed her eyes. After around thirty minutes, the tea took effect in a different way then she expected. She got up from her bed and stumbled around the ship until she found Martin's room.

She knocked, hoping he'd be on the other side as the doors opened. "Lacy, what do I owe this surprise?" he asked as he saw her and immediately looked concerned at her condition, "Are you alright?"

"Martin," Lacy giggled, "Are you naked in your room?" She stumbled forward until she reached him and laid her hands on his chest, surprised to feel fabric.

Martin grasped her hands, "Did you take something?" he asked.

Lacy laughed, the sound coming out of her was like a hyena, "I drank a cup of tea to feel better because I have to keep my secret safe," she slurred, leaning against him with almost all of her weight.

"What secret?" he asked as he moved her into a chair, near them, "You have been acting very strange lately," he commented.

"If I tell you, it won't be a secret anymore, silly," she continued to laugh as she sunk down from the chair and laid on the floor, "This is better. I wish I could always feel this good. There are no worries. I never have to wonder how long until you leave the ship to be with Lilly. I love this."

Martin shook his head as he laid down on the floor next to her, "Sweetheart, I think you should just close your eyes and hold my hand until this passes."

Lacy nodded as she took his hand and let her eyes close. She fell into a deep sleep in the comfort of Martin's presence without a care in the world as the rest of the team found a way to handle the current issue at hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks passed and Lacy managed to keep her secret from Martin as a new symptom replaced her nausea. Unfortunately for her, Ray had a called the team to the bridge for a team building exercise.

"We are going to play a few games in order to get to know each other better," Ray announced, "The first will be two truths and one lie."

"Ray, can we do this another time?" Lacy whined as she looked across the room at Martin and found she quickly had to look away.

Martin noticed her aversion and he read it as the opposite of how she was feeling.

"We need to get closer because it seems like you don't care about the mission, Martin doesn't want to be here, Sara is too angry and well, we all have our things. Lacy, will you do a trust fall with me?" he asked.

Lacy rolled her eyes, "I guess but if you don't catch me, I'm going to be very upset," she said as she stood from the floor and moved to stand in front of him.

"Now, since you are all being so stubborn," Ray began again, "I'm going to try this instead. Lacy fall back."

Lacy took a deep breath before she let her body go and fell back toward Ray but instead of being caught, she crashed hard to the floor of the bridge. Martin raced over and dropped to the ground at her side, "Are you alright?"

"Where the hell did Ray go?" Lacy asked as Martin helped her up which caused the pain to leave her and be replaced by a heat, burning through her.

Gideon began, "Mr. Palmer is dead in the year 1988."

Sara looked over the files before she plotted a course to go to the day before and break up teams to protect Ray as he appeared back on the ship.

Martin led Lacy back to her corridors though he looked distracted and not in the moment, "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, "You hit the ground hard."

Lacy nodded as she turned to face him and began undoing his shirt buttons, "I am fine but it's been weeks since we were together and that is just unacceptable," she whispered, her body aching for his touch.

"I wish we could but I am waiting on something and I need to get back to my lab," he replied as he looked away from her lust filled eyes as they were affecting him, "We can do this soon."

"What could possibly be in your lab that will fulfill you more then I can?" she asked as she lowered herself to the ground and undid his belt, running her hands over the lump in his pants, "Your body doesn't seem to agree with you."

"Lilly is due any day and I need to get the message," he replied, closing his eyes as he wished he could stay with her in this moment, "I want this but I can't right now. You're never quite this demanding, dear," he added.

"You're about to be a grandfather?" she asked, realizing she'd put that in the back of her mind for the past weeks. He nodded, looking into her eyes curiously.

"Are you alright, Lacy?" he asked noticing the lust in her eyes was suddenly filled with guilt.

Lacy backed up, "I guess this wouldn't be the best time to tell you I'm pregnant, would it?"

Martin stepped back, astonished, "Are you sure?"

Lacy nodded as she sunk to the floor, "I've known for four weeks but I didn't want things to change so I kept to myself. That's why I am the way I am right now. The extra hormones running through me are making me, well, hornier then normal. We can talk later, go do what you need to do," she commented as she closed her eyes.

Martin wanted to discuss what she was saying but he needed to get back to his communicator to check on Lilly, "We will definitely be speaking later."

Lacy watched as he walked away and she stayed in his room, waiting. Her team knew what was going on and they'd left her alone but she wanted to do anything in that moment.

She tapped her comms, "Can I be of any use to you guys?" she asked.

"Not in your condition," Sara replied, "The Dominators won't agree with you right now. Just stay ready to fly the ship in if we need it."

"Got it," Lacy said with a sigh as she walked back to the bridge and awaited a command. She'd known Martin wouldn't react well and now she'd wished she'd kept it to herself for longer.

The team returned to the ship and Lacy went back to her room where she laid down, clutching a pillow to her chest. She hated how dependant she'd become on Martin in their time together.

"Lacy," Martin said as he walked into her room. He saw her turned away on her bed and walked up to sit on the side, "Ronnie was born and Lilly is doing well. How are you?"

"I'm fine," she replied, her tone even.

Martin placed his hand on her arm, "I know I didn't react well earlier but it was just because there was so much going on and I still don't know how I feel, mostly because i just became a grandfather from a daughter who hasn't always been there, and yet, you are going to make me a father again. It's a lot to take in and I can't believe how long you kept it from me, why?"

Lacy turned over, her tear stained eyes visible, "Because I knew this wasn't something you'd want and I was trying to keep you as long as I could before the inevitable."

"Lacy, I love and this is complicated but it doesn't have to end us," he replied as leaned down and wiped her face before placing his lips to hers, "We'll figure this out. We always do."

"I don't want to figure it out," Lacy replied, "I want to raise this baby with you and I want to be able to give birth knowing that the father will always be there. Martin, I know that's too much to ask and I never would. When I'm sent home for maternity leave, I won't come back."

"That's nonsense," he said as he placed his hand on her stomach, "I want to be there like I have never been able to be before. We can make a family somehow just like we've always been able to be together," he vowed before he smiled, "Now, can I still help you with your earlier needs?"

"I thought you'd never offer," she said as she temporarily put her fears aside and pulled him down to her.

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Days later, Sara called the crew to the bridge, "Alright crew, we're going back to the Victorian Era because their appears to be a vampire loose on the people of London," she began.

Mick interrupted her, "Vampires? I knew I'd have a use for this someday," he said as he whipped out a wooden stake.

"Buffy fan, much?" Lacy asked as she held in her laughter, though she was also excited to see what they were up against.

Mick frowned at her as he put away his stake and took a swig of his beer, allowing Sara to continue.

"We aren't sure it is a vampire because they don't exist in any time but we have to go see what's going on. Everyone buckle up," she ordered.

Lacy followed Martin over and sat down next to him. She was watching him eye Jax with a curious expression, "Everything ok?" she asked as she reached over and placed her hand on her knee. Thanks to her current condition, the touch send a wave of heat through her body.

He looked back, "I'm not sure."

Before they could say another word, the Waverider took off into temporal space. When it stopped, Sara was the first to stand. She was in mission mode and she quickly began to spout off orders. "Nate and Ray, you guys go inspect the latest victim while we group together to see what comes next."

Everyone nodded and dispersed through the ship. Lacy followed Martin to the library where she ignored her body and continued their discussion, "So, what's going on?"

Martin raised his hand up to his forehead, "I can't read anything from Jefferson and I think he's found a way to break our psychic connection. The piece that troubles me is that I don't know why," he replied, his face scrunched up in frustration.

Lacy moved forward and placed her hand on his other forearm, "Have you tried talking to him about it? I bet that might solve all your worries."

"I fear he's attempting to break up Firestorm because he wants to do it alone but I don't understand why he wouldn't want my help," he replied, lowering his hand and placing it on top of hers, causing a charge to go off in her body, "I am very smart. He doesn't take advantage of that fact."

"Do you want to be through with Firestorm?" Lacy asked, hiding her hurt and worry, "You have a lot to go back to in Central City and Lilly calls you constantly to help with Ronnie."

Martin shook his head as he backed away, "I don't know. I have so many reasons for both sides of the argument but I believe I should have a choice in the matter."

Lacy walked back toward him, running her hands up his chest and around his neck, "Then talk to Jax. But for now, I think I can take your mind off of your worries," she initiated as she leaned up and placed her lips to his before moving down to his neck. "Gideon, lock down the library."

"Yes, Ms. Flanagan," Gideon replied.

Martin sighed as he watched Lacy move back to the table and hoist herself up on it, spreading her legs as she gave him a seductive glare, "I could barely keep up with you before you hit this stage," he added before moving between her legs. Lacy's hips grinded against him without her even thinking.

"Age is just a number, Darling," she whispered in his ear before pulling his lobe into her teeth, his groan sending shivers down her spine.

Nate and Ray returned with Rip in tow. They explained that there wasn't a vampire but a mad scientist in the shape of Stein trying to bring back Damien Darhk.

"We have to stop this," Sara stated once they knew their target.

"I have to go because I need to see Martin's family member," Lacy added, focused on that piece of the mission.

"Absolutely not," Martin stepped in, "Lacy, you are not going into a situation like this."

Lacy raised her brow as she looked at him, her eyes showing a dangerous gleam, "I have super strength, Martin so my baby is more protected then necessary. I'm going to get suited up."

Lacy walked out of the room, the rest of the crew stepping out except for Jax and Martin.

"Martin, you know you can't talk her out of action," Jax said, sympathizing with Martin's concerns, "But, you know she's right. Her uterus is like Fort Knox, Gideon verified herself."

"I still worry," Martin replied, "She has become my everything and this baby is an adventure, challenging and complicated but exciting," he stated, "Jefferson, are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked, bluntly.

"You can feel the break in our connection?" Jax replied.

"Of course," Martin answered, "If I suddenly stop feeling your thoughts and emotions, it's clear what's happened. Why?"

"Gray, you have a family to go to and I know you only stayed for me. It's not fair to keep your here," Jax explained.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked, "I would have helped. I believe my time as Firestorm has come to an end. Let's get started once we finish this mission."

"What is Lacy going to think?" Jax suggested.

"I'm hoping she understands and chooses to join me but I can't force her into anything but this is a young man's game and I'm not a young man," he finished as they joined the team to keep Darhk in the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Martin and Jax rejoined the group but they ran into a complication. "Why are all of you still standing here?" Martin asked.

"Rip got off the ship and locked us all in so we couldn't stop Darhk from being brought back," Sara replied.

"Gideon can't accept any of our commands," Lacy added, "Jax, can you get in the system and do a manual override?"

Jax shrugged as he raced away to try leaving the rest of the crew to brainstorm an escape plan.

"Do you think I can kick through the cargo bay door?" Lacy asked, knowing without Nate there, her strength may be their best bet.

Sara shook her head before Martin could interject, "You'd die getting sucked into the atmosphere. Let's get to the bridge, I have an idea if Jax can't get it done,"

The group moved through the ship, Lacy lagged behind to talk to Martin, "Did you talk to him?" she asked.

Martin nodded as they walked, "He is trying to break us up but it's because he wants me to be able to go home," he replied.

"Do you want to leave me?" she asked, her hormones allowing her to take his question too personally.

Martin stopped and took her hands into his, "Absolutely not and this plan may not even work but I was hoping you would come home with me so we could raise our child together," he admitted, looking into her eyes, his own showing concern.

"I have to think about what I want to do but I do want you to be happy so you need to do what is necessary. I support you, Martin," she confessed, hating herself for being so grown up, "I'm gonna sit this one out and go think," she added as she gave him a weak smile and walked to her room.

Lacy did want him to be happy and she did want to be a family with him but she also wanted to be a Legend.

The crew was too late to stop Darhk and they continued onto their next mission which involved getting Helen of Troy out of old Hollywood.

Sara called the team to the bridge. Martin and Lacy were doing their normal things but they didn't do much talking because Lacy had no idea what to do.

Before Sara could start her debrief, Martin and Jax walked in, covered in soot, "Well, I guess we know where the explosion came from. What were you three doing?" she asked.

Jax spoke first and his words took everyone aback. When Martin added his thoughts, Nate bursted into laughter, "They've switched bodies."

"So, my man's mind is in Jax but his body has Jax inside?" Lacy asked, her face showing a great bit of worry as Jax/Martin shifted uncomfortably at the sight of her but he nodded.

"Is that why you called us?" Amaya and Zari asked.

Sara shook her head, "No, I have our next mission. It seems Helen of Troy is our next anachronism and she's in Old Hollywood. We're going to bring her home. And, Jax and Martin, you two are grounded because you're a liability like this."

They nodded as the team moved to their seats for the time jump. Jax/Martin walked up to Martin/Jax and whispered, "Gray, does your body react like this everytime you see Lacy? Aren't you a little old for this?"

Martin/Jax nodded, "I still don't understand it but yes, sorry about that."

They moved to their seats and began their journey back to a great time in Hollywood and movie making.

Once they landed, Sara sent Nate, Zari, Lacy and Amaya down to do recon, "Remember, we don't act yet. We are just going to figure out what's going on, got it?" she added, knowing her team liked to act.

"Got it, Captain," Lacy replied as the team went and got in gear before they took the jump ship to the ground to get in position.

Lacy and the team found Helen but she got away in a car with another studio exec so they returned to the ship so Gideon could find out where she would go next.

"She's already starting a war," Amaya said once everyone was back on the ship.

"You all are acting like it's her fault," Zari added, "She has no control over what stupid men do. Plus, the mission would have gone smoother if our comms had been working."

Sara looked at Jax and Martin, "You two go check on that. Lacy, you go with them and make sure bickering doesn't get in the way of their work."

Lacy nodded as she followed them to engineering. Once they got their, Lacy sat down and watched them work.

"How am I supposed to get my hands in here when they don't even work?" Jax/Martin complained.

"It's called arthritis," Martin/Jax replied, "You have to work through the pain."

"I can't go on any mission like this," Jax/Martin answered, "I'm wasted, Gray. Everything hurts and I have to go to the bathroom all the time."

Lacy stood and sat down on the floor in front of Jax/Martin, "Give me your hands," she offered.

He looked up at Martin/Jax for a signal, received a nod and gave Lacy his hands. "This is what I normally do," she replied as she started massaging his hands to relieve the pain from his arthritis. Jax/Martin looked uncomfortable as she worked on his hands, rubbing them slowly to ease the pain.

Martin/Jax rolled his eyes as he looked on. He didn't like what he was watching or that he couldn't reach out and kiss Lacy, "Enough," he finally said, "Ms. Flanagan, please go elsewhere."

"Are you jealous of yourself?" she asked as she stood from the floor, her eyebrow raised.

He shook his head as he walked away so she walked out of the room to find Sara and see what their next plan was.


	6. Chapter 6

"We have a lead," Sara told Lacy when she reached the bridge, "She's going to a party and we're going in to extract her. Where are the troublemakers?"

"I made them both uncomfortable around each other so they kicked me out. Do we need to call them in?" she asked.

Sara nodded so Lacy went and got them. Once everyone was on the bridge, Sara explained the next location they'd go to.

"I don't understand what the big deal is," Jax/Martin added once their plan was explained.

Martin/Jax jumped in, "What's the big deal? If Helen of Troy takes over the movie business, other actresses will never star in their movies and my boyhood crush Heidi Lamar will never star in her films or invent her amazing works. She is beautiful and a genius!"

"Your boyhood crush?" Lacy added, not even sure which to look at, "I will stay on board while you guys go grab her. This all weird enough without my baby daddy drooling over someone. I'm out, guys."

"I get it," Sara nodded, "We shouldn't need you for this one. Watch the ship."

Lacy nodded as she wandered off the the library, thankfully not followed thanks to Martin's predicament.

The team came back on board without Helen and very bad news. "Damien Darhk is here and he wants us to leave and he'll let us go," Sara announced once she reconvened the team.

"Great," Lacy replied as she sat down on the stairs, "Let's just get the ladies together and go grab Helen and get the hell out of here."

Sara pursed her lips, "That is not a bad idea. Gideon, find out where she is. Everyone, get ready. Lacy, you need to stay behind. Darhk can hurt you."

"I agree," Martin/Jax added.

Lacy sighed as she nodded, "Ok, I'll watch them. You realize though that even if we get her now, the damage is done. Helen has already taken roles that weren't supposed to be hers. Martin needs to get Heidi Lamar back to the studio so the time can be set right."

"Great point," Ray and Nate said at the same time.

Sara nodded, "I agree. Martin, go find her and we'll get Helen."

The team disbanded.

Sara, Amaya and Zari brought Helen back on board shortly after they left but Martin/Jax still hadn't returned.

Lacy looked at Sara, "Do you think something went wrong?" she asked.

Before Lacy could say anything, Jax/Martin ran in, "Darhk has Gray. He's terrified, I can feel it!"

"Let's go get him," Lacy stated as she disappeared to put on her red catsuit. No one followed her at first, "I'm not going in alone."

Sara took a deep breath, "Nate, Ray, Jax, come with me. Amaya and Zari, stay on the ship and guard Helen."

They took the jumpship and followed Jax's connection to Martin. They found them in a studio lot and stormed in.

"Oh look," Darhk began, "The cavalry has arrived in their ridiculous suits," he added as he released Martin/Jax from his spell, sending him across the room.

Lacy wanted to run at Darhk but she knew she couldn't defeat his magic so she raced toward Martin with Jax following her.

"Darhk, this is between you and me," Sara began, "So, let's do this League style with no magic."

"I like it," Darhk agreed as Sara threw him a sword and they began a duel for the ages.

"Are you ok?" Lacy asked Marin/Jax as she and Jax/Martin reached him and Heidi.

"I'm good," he replied as he stood and got his bearings, "It turns out Jefferson's youth has it's advantages."

"Gray, I think we need to merge," Jax/Martin began, "Sara, can't take him if the witch joins in the fight."

"We can not merge," Martin/Jax replied, "It could have catastrophic implications. We could kill everyone in this room if we are no longer fused correctly."

Heidi jumped into the conversation, "If it is only a case of particle rearrangement, then you can still make the nuclear man."

Jax/Martin huffed, "It's Firestorm. What do you say?" he asked. Looking at the fight.

While they were deciding, Darhk's daughter, yes daughter, joined the fight and they were killing Sara. Lacy jumped into the action, kicking the daughter to stop what she was doing. In her action, Darhk grabbed her abdomen in his own magic, slowly taking away her air.

"We have to merge,' Martin/Jax stated as he looked over and say what was happening.

Lacy looked out of the corner of her eye as she gasped for breath and saw Firestorm coming to her rescue. The heat caused Darhk to drop her to the floor and she looked up to see Martin was Firestorm and not Jax.

She watched in awe as she gasped for air as her man pushed Darhk back. He was doing well until the daughter got back up and joined her father.

"Jefferson," she heard Martin's voice, "I don't think I can do this. In case you haven't noticed, I am an old man," he said, gasping through the energy it was taking to do what was necessary.

Lacy knew Jax was talking him through it but she forced herself up and looked his way, "You can do it, Babe. You are so much more then an old man."

Suddenly, Martin gave the fire his all and he pushed them back. Darhk and his daughter escaped quickly and Lacy looked at Firestorm with Martin as the main piece, the tight suit hugging him in ways that distracted Lacy from the pain in her lungs.

Firestorm unmerged and Martin, himself again, raced over to Lacy, pulling her into his arms, "Why did you put yourself at risk that? Are you ok?" he asked, his free hand running down to her stomach without him even thinking about it.

"I'm pretty sure I'm ok but I'll have Gideon check when we get back on the ship but Sara was being killed and now she's ok," she replied, "I didn't have a choice. I'm so glad you're you again because after Gideon clears me, I have some serious tasks for you to complete," she whispered the last part in his ear.

"Poor Jax had no idea the effect you have on my body until this and he's shocked," Martin replied in her ear, "He said it was the only young part of me left."

"I intend to take every advantage of that because normally my hand massages lead to more but today...well, you know. Let's go get me checked out so I can finally get some relief," she stated, her voice almost husky.

Martin smiled, laughing lightly, as he wrapped her arm around her waist and walked her back to the ship.

Until next time...


	7. Chapter 7

Lacy stepped onto the bridge of the Waverider and saw the team all there, "Is everyone ready to go to the wedding?" she asked with a smile as she ran her hand over her newly visible but small baby bump, "Thank goodness Gideon can make clothes for my current shape," she added with a laugh as Martin smiled at her.

The team looked at her before they could respond, Lacy continued, "Legends, team, I have something important to tell you all and it's not going to be easy," she saw everyone's attention fully on her as they waited. She continued, "Some of you know that Martin and Jax have been working on separating Firestorm so that Martin can go home and be with his family now that little Ronnie is around. We believe Team Flash can help them perfect it once we arrive in Central City but what you don't know is that I'm leaving with Martin. I'm having a baby and he is my home," she explained as she saw the faces turn to grimaces around her.

Sara spoke first, "We are very sad to lose you both but we understand and we wish you the best of luck," she said as she walked forward and hugged Lacy. Lacy mouthed 'thank you' as the rest of the team shared their wishes.

Jax walked up to her last and grabbed her in a bear hug before pulling back, "Does Clarissa know about the baby yet?" he asked with a small laugh.

Lacy smiled and shook her head, "Nope, and I am hoping it doesn't cause too much drama. She's been great so far so here's to hoping. Are you ok with all of this?" she changed the subject.

Jax shrugged, "I'm torn because I want what's best for Grey but he's been like a Father to me and I'm going to be sad to lose our connection," he admitted.

"Make sure you talk to him," she encouraged, "He will always be there for you, though."

Jax nodded as the team moved from the bridge to get ready for the rehearsal dinner because they'd be landing just in time.

Martin followed Lacy as he laid his hand on the small of her back, "I didn't know you'd decided to come with me," he revealed, his tone surprised.

Lacy turned to him and smiled, "I wanted to surprise you and I hadn't really decided for sure until then but I'm having a baby so it's time for me to be a mom and not a legend. Are you worried about what Clarissa will say to us when she sees me?" she said as she looked at her bump once more, "I can't hide it anymore."

Martin took a deep breath as he kissed her cheek, "I am hopeful. What are you going to wear?" he changed the subject, showing his worry that he wasn't revealing.

Lacy shook her head as she thought for a moment, "Gideon, can you give me a floor length yellow maxi dress with three quarter length sleeves?"

Gideon gave her what she asked for and she quickly changed before turning to Martin, "This," she said simply.

Martin smiled as he got his own outfit and changed. Lacy watched as he buttoned his shirt and she moved toward him, grasping both sides of his shirt in her hands, "I wish we had more time."

"You are insatiable," he grinned back as he inhaled from the effect of her touch, "Later on tonight."

"You promise?" she grinned as she moved closer and ran her tongue softly along his jawline to his earlobe causing him to shudder.

"Absolutely," he said as he backed up slightly, "I will enjoy taking that dress off of you, slowly," he added causing her to close her eyes for a brief moment.

Lacy grabbed his hand and pulled him along so they could join the team members heading to the party.

* * *

Martin and Lacy followed Sara, Jax, and Mick into Jitters, staying behind just slightly as they were unsure of how Clarissa and Lilly would react to Lacy and Martin's obvious news.

Once the team was through the door, Martin stepped slightly in front of Lacy as he saw his family looking for him. Lacy saw Clarissa and watched as she and Lilly moved forward to pull Martin into a hug.

Martin hugged them as he spoke, "I believe I have exciting news for the two of you but I must check with Cisco first tomorrow at STAR Labs," he announced as he moved aside to reveal Lacy.

Clarissa was smiling as he looked from Martin to Lacy and saw what was different, "Is that the exciting news?" she asked, pointing to Lacy's stomach, "I don't think you'll need Cisco to confirm she's pregnant," her tone was high pitched as she attempted to remain calm in the crowd.

Lacy stepped forward, "This isn't the news and I know it's shocking. We were just as surprised but let's not cloud Barry and Iris' day."

Clarissa nodded as she stepped back allowing Lilly to see the baby bump. Her jaw dropped slightly but she wasn't able to respond as Joe stepped forward to make a toast.

Lacy leaned toward Martin and whispered, "The worst part of this is that I can't drink to make it easier."

Martin reached his hand out and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer to his side in front of Clarissa, "It will be ok."

The remainder of the evening went by smoothly until it was time to leave. Sara disappeared with Alex, Kara's sister and Lacy was going to stay at Martin's but now she wasn't sure she'd be welcomed.

She walked over to Martin and wrapped her fingers around his wrist, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Martin nodded as he followed her over to a corner, "What is it? Are you alright?"

Lacy smiled at his immediate concern, "I'm fine but I don't think it would be wise to stay at your home tonight with how Clarissa reacted. I'm going to check with Cisco about sleeping at the lab, ok?"

Martin wanted to protest but knew Lacy was right so he nodded, "That'll be fine but it won't always be like this. I'll meet you there tomorrow before we head to the ceremony?"

Lacy nodded as she moved forward and placed a kiss on his cheek before leaning to his ear, "I only regret that you won't get to take this dress off," she whispered.

Martin grinned as she moved back to see him shaking his head, "You are a terrible tease sometimes. Sleep well, my love," he said as he turned and left leaving Lacy to approach Cisco, who of course was completely helpful.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. After the crossover, I was very sad but now I am ready to finish Martin's story.


	8. Chapter 8

Lacy woke the next morning in the bunks of STAR Labs and frowned as she looked to her side to see she was alone for the first time in months. She hadn't realized she'd miss Martin sleeping next to her that much and she knew she needed to get used to it. There was no universe where Clarissa would let her have him, all the time, anyway. She got out of bed and pulled her hair into a ponytail, she'd style it later, and walked up to the main lab in her sweats.

"Lacy, how did you sleep?" Martin greeted her as she walked into the room.

She nodded, "Fine, how about you?" she asked, her voice still groggy.

Martin stood and moved to her, pulling her into his arms, he'd missed her by his side in the night as well, "As well as can be expected," he replied as he turned back to Cisco, "Continue. I'm sorry."

Cisco waved off the apology, "It's ok, I know things are tough for you two," he continued, "I created this serum," he held up a vial filled with blue liquid, "And it will sever your connection leaving you both perfectly ok."

Martin's face lit up as he looked at while Jax looked unsure, "I am tempted to take it right now but I believe we should wait until after the ceremony, just in case things don't go smoothly," Martin announced.

Lacy nodded, she'd spent time with Team Flash, "That is not a bad idea considering how things go in Central City," she looked at Jax, "Do you want to take a minute and talk to Martin?" she asked, hoping he'd come clean. She didn't want either to make this huge decision with any doubts.

Jax shook his head, "I'm good. Let's get ready for the wedding."

Lacy knew he wasn't being honest but she couldn't force him to speak with Martin so she nodded, "Guess I should take a shower and tame this wild mane on top of my head," she said as she began to walk away.

Martin followed behind her, speeding up to keep up, "Miss Flanagan, would you mind if I joined you?" he asked.

Lacy turned to see him coming and smiled, "Have I ever rejected an offer like that?"

Martin shook his head as they made their way back to the bunks. Lacy took off her sweats until she was naked and started to move toward the shower while Martin was still undressing but he stopped her.

He grasped her wrist gently to pull her closer to him before he laid his hand on her stomach. It showed more when she was bare, "It's amazing what we've done," he commented, "I know this isn't my first time but all of those memories aren't really mine. This is real."

"You're being very sappy, Professor," Lacy replied as she put her hand on top of his, "I won't lie and say I don't enjoy it however, my hair take a lot of time to make presentable and if you want to do what you had in mind then we need to get in there," she finished with a wink.

Martin smiled as he nodded. Lacy moved away and started the shower while he finished stripping off his clothes. Martin stepped into the shower a few moments later and pressed his body to her back allowing her to feel him.

Lacy gasped at the instant awareness her body felt from his. She turned to face him and pulled his face to hers, pulling his lips to hers in a kiss.

* * *

The team left STAR Labs for the church. Martin looked outstanding in his suit and Lacy had chosen a long dark blue dress with a sweetheart neckline.

They took their seats where Martin leaned over and whispered, "You look radiant in that dress. I can't tell if its the color or your current glow," he commented.

Lacy blushed, laying her head down on his shoulder. She was thrilled the Legends were sat together and she was able to have Martin to herself. She didn't know how much longer that would be true.

Before she could continue her thoughts, the music began and everyone stood to watch Iris as Joe brought her down the aisle.

Once they took their seats again, Lacy laid her head back on Martin's shoulders while the ceremony went on. As Barry and Iris were about to exchange their vows, there was a loud crash as the church doors were demolished and an army of Nazi soldiers came through.

"Nazis?" Lacy asked as she stood, wishing she had pants.

Martin nodded as he grabbed her hand, "Don't do anything that puts you in danger," he requested as Jax raced over to merge.

Lacy smiled, "I'll try."

Barry yelled, "Cisco, get everyone out of here!"

After that, everyone began a battle that would most likely close the church down from damages. Lacy saw Sara and Alex get up, ripping slits in their dresses and she did the same. She charged the soldier nearest and ripped his gun from his hands before shooting as many as she could until it ran out of bullets. She tried to keep an eye on everyone else but there was too much going on.

Lacy's gun ran out so she jumped over her pew and onto the back of another soldier, grabbing his gun from behind and targeting soldiers as she used the man to kill his own people. His gun ran out quickly. Lacy jumped backwards off his back, snapping his neck as she hit the ground.

As she was about to start her next move, she saw Firestorm take a hit, separating Martin and Jax, sending them crashing to the ground.

Lacy moved in their direction, fighting off soldiers as she moved. She reached Martin and got down on the ground next to him. "Are you alright?" she asked, placing a hand under his head, her other on his chest.

Martin nodded as he caught his breath, "I really am getting too old for this," he replied as he looked down and revealed a wound on his side where the pew got him.

Lacy ripped off some of the bottom of her dress to press against the wound, "It'll heal but it'll be quicker with my blood."

Martin shook his head, "I never liked that before you were expecting and I am certainly not going to condone it now. I simply need stitches. Can you get me to Gideon?" he asked.

Lacy nodded as she looked for Cisco in the crowd, "Cisco!" she yelled as she got eyes on him.

He turned and made his way to her quickly with a vibe, "What's up?" he asked until he saw Martin's wound.

"Can you vibe us to the Waverider?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around Martin.

Cisco nodded as he did what she asked and the church disappeared to be replaced by the medbay. Lacy helped Martin into the seat, "Gideon, can you sow him up, please?" she asked as she moved to his side and grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

Gideon replied, "Of course, nothing major was hit. The Professor will make a complete recovery."

Lacy looked at Martin, her panic beginning to fade, "We are leaving now. I don't care what just attacked us but we aren't taking anymore chances," she stated, looking into his eyes to gauge his response. She continued, "I don't care if I only get to see you once a month or even less, at least I will know you're ok."

"Clarissa won't let it be that way," he replied as he reached up and cupped her face in his hand, "I spoke with her and we are buying the house next door for you and I...and the baby," he explained, "She is so used to not having me close by that this is a huge step for her and she also knows, even if she hates it, that you and I have something inexplicable and she wants me to be happy."

Lacy failed at holding back a small tear as it rolled down her cheek, landing on Martin's hand, "I can't believe it but I'm so happy. I thought after last night that I may need to go to Star City which is the last thing I wanted but I never wanted to break up your family so I was willing. She is an amazing woman," she revealed.

Martin nodded, "I don't deserve her but I think we can thank Lilly and Ronnie for her understanding because I told her none of that would have been possible had I not gone with the Legends and you are a part of that package. You gave her more family and people to love. I never would have told young Martin what I did had it not been for you and I," he admitted.

Lacy bent down and placed her lips to his, closing her eyes as she shared her emotions through physical touch. She finally pulled back and looked into his eyes, "I am so lucky," she confessed, "Will you leave with me now?" she changed the subject back to her original concern.

Martin nodded, "If you weren't pregnant, I would say that we need to finish this with our team but you are right. We need to leave before something unthinkable happens. As soon as Gideon heals me, I will take the serum and we will say our goodbyes."

Lacy leaned down once more and kissed his forehead, "You need to talk to Jax before we leave. He is putting on a brave face but he's devastated by your leaving. He looks at you like a Father and I wouldn't have intervened like this but if we leave, I don't want anyone with regrets," she shared causing Martin's face to curve into a grimace.

"I knew he was having second thoughts or at least wasn't sharing everything with me," he replied, "I will speak with him after we tell the team. Are you sure you're ready to say goodbye to this life?"

Lacy smiled as she looked at him, her eyes filled with tenderness and affection, "I am ready to raise a child with you," she answered, "And, if I need to use my skills, we're in Team Flash's city so I can always give them an assist if they need it." She looked at his face for a reaction but he remained the same, "If that is something you don't mind."

"I want you to be happy," he replied, "I am sad to leave this life behind but I'm very ready to begin our next adventure together and to finally be near my other family again," he said as he reached out and placed his hand on her stomach, "This is our future."

The End - what Martin Stein deserved


End file.
